Prom?
by Deme.P
Summary: It's that time of year again, how will the countries handle the coming of this magical night. AusHun, Spamano, GiriPan, Pol x Lith, Franada, SuFin, GerIta, RoChu.


A/N: This is a FANfic, meaning that I don't own Hetalia.

Prom? (Multi-couple fic) [AusHun, Spamano, GiriPan, Pol x Lith, Franada, SuFin, GerIta, RoChu,]

Summary: It's that time of year again, how will the countries handle the coming of this magical night.

**scene change**

Spain walked up to a bench his guitar in hand "Lovi~~ come here!" At hearing his name coming from the cheerful bastard, Romano turned and walked up to him "What the hell do you want bastard?" a slight scowl on his face. "Listen to me Lovi~~" Ignoring the shout of 'don't call me that', Spain began to play. Singing along with his beautiful playing, the lyrics were in Spanish so he didn't catch all of what the tomato bastard was saying. Antonio went on for a few minutes. When he finished Romano stared at him trying to figure out what the cheerful bastard had been saying .

"What?" Spain stared at him unblinkingly, "Will you go to Prom with me?" Romano stared for a moment, "…yes Tomato Bastard" Spain put the guitar down and pulled Romano into a bone crushing hug "Fusosososo" "LET GO!"

**Next couple**

" 'Ow cute! But I still don't understand 'ow Antonio can stand that grumpy guy, I mean 'es now where as fabulous as moi, and 'is 'air is so common. Plus 'e 'as a terrible attitude… Mathieu, Mon amour, you are awfully quite today " I ask, boy is he blushing, so adorable! "…um… I was just wondering if you were going to …prom?" His voice is barely above a whisper, most people wouldn't have heard but we've been together for a while so I've gotten used to his abnormally quite voice. "Oui Oui a beautiful night must 'ave beautiful people." Of course I was going to go I was planning on asking him later but it seems he is just going to beat me to it. So cute! "…then I was… wondering if you… would go with me… as my date?"

Ohononononnon! SOO CUTE! "Of course Mathieu I'll be glad to be your date I'll pick you up at 8 before the dance" I threw in a wink hoping he would get the message, I think he did for the next thing I knew his face was as red, as Antonio would say, a tomato.

*scene change*

"Come on Lieeeet! You're, like, taking waaaaaay to long! We need to hurry or like all the good ones will be gone and it will be totes your fault!" Poland yelled as he pulled me past our fellow countries, we pasted a bright red Canada and severely beaten looking Spain.

"What are you talking about? Where are you taking me?" This wasn't a strange occurrence but whenever it did happen it always turned out bad, for me at least. "I like told you we're going shopping!"

After running/ be dragged down another few blocks we stopped in front of David's Bridal. Great…dress shopping. Again Poland grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

Moments Later

"Well what do you think of this one Liet?" Poland asked for the millionth time, snapping even more pictures on his iPhone. "For what?" To be honest all of the dresses looked the same to me. These just happened to have a bunch of sparkles.

"For prom silly, what do you think of this one in blue?... or maybe hot pink?"

"Prom? Who are you going with?" I asked completely stunned last week he swore that he wasn't going unless he had a date. "With you, you're my date"

"What? Why would I go with you?" It is true that I was thinking of asking him, but I never got around to it. Poland turned to face me and I knew that look wasn't going to be good. "Because if you don't I'll make your capital Warsaw and then drag you to Prom as my date"

I knew he was being completely serious I stare at him for a second. "Fine I'll go and get a tux, you'll want a corsage too right what color?" I say. "Yay! I'm not sure what color yet Liet, and…" He stares right into my eyes "Good choice"

_Ping_. I pull out my phone to see yet another picture of Poland in a Prom dress. "Oh how many of these pictures is he going to send me?" I click the picture a way on my phone. "Wha'?" Su-san asked as we sat at the table eating lunch.

"Poland keeps sending me pic of himself in Prom dresses. He's apparently gotten Lithuania to go with him" This may just be the starter I've been looking for, I've been waiting for Su-san to ask me for a while but each time we get close to the subject he always tries to change the subject.

"hn, y'u g'ing, t' Pr'm ah me'n?" This part has done carefully if I want him to ask me.

"oh…I don't know I think it would be lots of un but I don't have a date" Please pick up on the hint .

"d'te?" He said that ever so telling blush across the bridge of his nose. "yeah there is someone I was hoping would ask me, I guess I'll go alone if he doesn't" a let out a little sign he can't miss the signs can he? "W'll y'u d'n't h've t' g' 'lone. 'll g' w'th ya."

"really Su-san?" "ya, Ah kn'w ah'm n't th' on' y'u w'nt'd…" "Who said that?" oh Su-san your lack of self-confidence can be really adorable at times. "Silly, I'm your 'wife'. Of course I'd want you to go with me I was just waiting for you to ask" I said as I pull him into a hug. I pull out my phone an quickly update my status on Facebook 'Su-san FINALLY said he'd take me to Prom'

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Isn't that cute! It looks like Sweden finally asked Finland to Prom!" The overly happy Italian next to me shouted as I check my Facebook page "It would seem so." Italy stood next to me silently for a second, it was kind or worrisome I was about to ask what was wrong when "So Doitsu, when are you gonna ask me?" Stunned, I tripped over my next words "Wha…what makes you think I … I was going to do that?" I could feel the blush spreading across my face, and I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. "What? You're not gonna ask me?"

Why can't I stand up to him "I…I never said that" _sniff_ "So you are gonna ask me?" grumble grumble don't look in his eyes "Ya" mnphhh Italy threw his arms around my neck "Veeee~ ! I've got the perfect thing to wear at Miss Hungary's" He pulled his arms away and ran off.

Wait at Hungary's? didn't Miss Hungary have a habit of putting dresses on him? "ITALY!"

** :D **

"Austria, Italy texted me saying he will be coming over soon" I said as I walked into the drawing room at our house. "hmm. What is it that he wants or is he just coming for a visit?" Austria asked never looking up from his piano. "He wants to borrow that old tuxedo of yours that old blue remember?" He stares at the keys for a moment.

"Ah yes I remember now, what does he want it for?" He said as he turned to look at me. "He wants to wear it to Prom" He went back to his piano and started playing something really softly, the next thing he said was barely above a whisper but I heard him "Did you want to go?"

"Go where?" I asked slightly confused. "Prom" He replied shortly. Oh god is he asking me as a friend or as a date… I don't know. I stood there just staring for a second, I know how to make sure he is asking me as a date. "Are you asking me as a date or a friend?" I slowly pull my frying pan into view I see him noticeably flinch. "The former" "Good" I then through my pan at Prussia how had been sneaking up on Austria. _Thud_ "Okay and Thank-you for taking care of Prussia" "No problem Austria, I'll just send him to Russia's place he'll stay out of trouble there" I say as I pull Prussia's unconscious body out of the room

** ^J^-My turn**

"Will you be one with Russia at Prom?" Russia asked me as we sat around his house. "yes, aru! I'll be helping Japan record"

I was franticly looking around my house for my camera equipment, when I found Greece-kun asleep on my couch. "Greece-kun? Have you seen my camera things? I need them for Prom" I asked as I gently nudged him. "Greece-kun?" He slowly opened his eyes "…I think…I saw…it in… the bedroom…" he responded slowly. "Arigato Greece-kun I wirr go check" I turned to walk away. "Hey…Japan… Do you…have a…date for…Prom?" He said slowly, I turned back completely shocked by his question. "No I don't" He reached out his arm and pulled me over the couch and onto his lap. "Good… I'll be…taking…you then…as my date." My face was a flame as he fell back asleep with me in his arms. "Arigato…Greece-kun I wourd rike that"

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this. I got inspired when my group's Hungary was asked by her boyfriend (Austria). He had a plate and on the plate was 'Prom?' in BACON! She obviously said yes, and Denmark was surprised, she asked who would, besides Hungary, actually say yes to that. Prussia, Belgium, Poland and I all raised our hands. We are a weird bunch of girls.

I apologize for the poor execution of the different accents and any OOC-ness. It's my first time writing a lot of these pairings. And the RussiaXChina is extremely short but I couldn't figure out what else to put. Hope you all like these. Please review it gives me the power to write more and better fics. Any and all review will be accepted.


End file.
